


Sharing Is Caring

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Stiles had this bad habit of stealing food from people, especially when he felt particularly comfortable with said people. He never thought that this habit was going to be a big problem, until one day, he unconsciously reached for Derek’s tortilla and ate it.





	Sharing Is Caring

Stiles had this bad habit of stealing food from people, especially when he felt particularly comfortable with said people. Scott, his Dad and Melissa were the only ones he was stealing food from before. But now, that the pack was established and settled, that habit started to widen its range to other pack members. And he did it unconsciously as well.

Some tolerated it, but some—Jackson— always slapped his hand away—though it never really stopped him from stealing Jackson’s food anyway.

Stiles never thought that this habit was going to be a big problem, until one day, he unconsciously reached for Derek’s tortilla and ate it. He only realized that he was stealing from _The Alpha_ ’s plate when he finished chewing.

Stiles froze, and he was pretty sure Derek would kill him, especially from the way he glared at him across the table. Thank God it was only them at the moment, since everyone else hadn’t arrived yet. At least nobody could witness Stiles’ pathetic death. Stiles gulped, already prepared his plea, ready to beg for his life and ready to promise that he wouldn’t steal people’s food again, but what Derek did next was kind of unexpected.

Because he shoved his plate slightly to Stiles’ space and nodded at him, as if he was gesturing that it was okay for Stiles to take another if he wanted. That made Stiles gapped. Though, he tested his assumption by reaching to the tortilla again, and when Derek did nothing to stop him, continued eating instead, Stiles grinned widely.

He stole food from Derek’s plate, and he was still alive to tell the story.

* * *

Stiles didn’t know since when, but somehow he stole food from Derek’s plate the most now. The guy was enabler anyway, always sat the closest to Stiles and placed his food slightly closer to Stiles’ side. There was no way Stiles would deny that advantage.

* * *

It was the weekend off for everybody after dealing with school and a frustrating Ahool—a monstrous creature who looked a lot like a giant bat but had a wolfish face. The thing ate animals and _people_ , and even though from Stiles’ research the thing supposed to reside in Java, Indonesia only, somehow it was there in Beacon Hills. Stiles was pretty sure it was because of the damn Nemeton, attracted all creatures from all over the world.

Anyway, that weekend the pack decided to have movie marathon at Derek’s place and ordered a lot of food because everybody loved to eat while being lazy.

Derek positioned himself next to Stiles on the couch, and since Stiles barely got any sleep for the past few days because of the Ahool and so much homework from damn Harris, he kind of leaned against Derek while watching the movie. Because Derek was warm and comfortable. Gladly, the guy didn’t mind.

“You’re not eating?” Derek asked as Erica started the movie. Everyone already got their own food, but Stiles was too lazy to get up.

“Later,” he said. He was still so tired that he opted to just stay on his place instead of getting food like usual.

Derek didn’t say anything, and Stiles was enjoying his comfort while watching the movie, when he realized that Derek offered a spoonful of the chili he had.

“Eat,” Derek commanded, so Stiles got no option but to open his mouth and let Derek shoved the food to his mouth.

Stiles ended up eating Derek’s chili as well, and when the chili was done, Derek got up—much to Stiles’ pitiful whine—but he came back a moment later with few slices of pepperoni pizza. Stiles automatically opened his mouth after Derek settled back down, and Derek let him take a bite from his hand before he ate as well.

“I want ice cream,” Stiles mumbled after they finished their pizza. Derek got up again to put away the dirty plate and came back with a bowl of chocomint ice cream. Definitely the best because it was his favorite flavor.

Stiles was in the middle of licking the spoon that Derek offered him with gusto when he felt that everyone was kind of staring at him. Stiles let the spoon go, and looked back at everyone. “What?”

“Nothing,” Lydia answered, though her smile was kind of suspicious. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, but got distracted when Derek offered him another spoonful of ice cream.

“Derek, give me that chocomint ice cream too. Don’t hog it alone with Stiles,” Cora said afterward, to which Derek quickly turned down with a sharp, “No,” as he continued eating and feeding Stiles.

Everyone snickered, and Stiles was about to give Cora an apologetic look, but the girl just shook his head fondly as she gave Stiles a wide smile.

 _Weird_ , Stiles thought. He wouldn’t look that happy if someone refused to give him food. But he shrugged it off, feeling full and a little bit sleepy, and not in the mood to deal with Cora’s weirdness. At least Derek shared the food with him.

* * *

Stiles only realized weeks later that Derek developed a habit of feeding him whenever they ate together, when his father gave him pointed look at the act.

“Well, at least now you stop stealing food from other people,” his dad commented a moment later, and smirked at him when both Stiles and Derek blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
